Adventures in the Nowhere Islands
by King Arthur 06
Summary: The Finale of chapter 1, What will happen after Flint breaks out of jail? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

So, in the middle of our Earthbound fanfiction, we have: A mother three fanfiction! As I sit here and drink a delicious cup of sweet tea… I wonder what on earth I'm going to call this. Hopefully, I'll think of it by the time I end this chapter.

The nowhere islands. A place where everyone gets along. A place where there seems to be a significant lack of technology. Doesn't sound like Earthbound at all, Does it? In due time, kind reader. We start our tale, centered on a young boy named… Lucas.

Proulouge:

"Lucas! Get up! The Dragos brought their baby over. It's so cute! Get up so we can play with it!" Claus, Lucas' brother, was yelling at Lucas, trying to get him out of bed. "Claus! Five more minutes!" "Ugh. Mom! Lucas won't get up and I wanna go play with the Dragos!" "Is that boy still asleep? Claus, go play with the Dragos, I'll get your brother up." "Yay!" Hinawa, Claus and Lucas' Mother, went to go get Lucas up. "Lucas, dear, it's time to get up!" "But I'm so tired, we stayed up all night playing scrabble, remember?" "Yes, but that didn't stop Claus or me from getting up, did it?" "No…" "Great! Now get ready, I'll be downstairs if you need me!" "Okay, mom." Lucas got out of bed and headed downstairs. "Good morning Lucas, how did you sleep?" Alec asked Lucas. Alec is Hinawa's father and Lucas and Claus' Grandfather. He is also the father-in-law of Lucas and Claus' father, but we'll meet him a bit later. "I slept well, until Claus came and woke me up…" "Now-now Lucas, your brother is just excited to play with the Dragos." Alec said. "I know." Lucas went for the door but Hinawa stopped him. "You are not going outside until you change and fix your hair!" "But mom! I don't wanna miss the baby Drago!" "You're not leaving this house until you get ready!" "Fine!" Lucas went upstairs to get ready, then came back down and went outside. "Oh boy, I can't wait to see the baby Drago!" "Hello, Lucas. *Ribbit*" "Oh, hi Mister save frog!" "Hi Lucas, I just wanted to remind you, I and my friends are all masters of space and time, and we can record moments in, as you guessed, space and time. So whenever you need me to remember something, just give one of us a shout." "Thanks Mister save frog, I will!" In the clearing where the Dragos are. "Hi Claus!" "Oh, Hey Lucas. Finally got here, huh?" "Yeah, what are you doing?" "The Dragos love this, you just run into them and…" *pow* "I think I'm good on banging my head on dinosaurs…" "Well, I can understand, you can't dash anyway." "Can too!" "Hey kids what are you doing?" Alec asked walking into the clearing. "Oh, I was just telling Lucas he can't dash!" Claus said. "Shut up, Claus!" "The boy's right! By the looks of it you can't dash! But never fear, Put this on and you will be able to!" "Grandpa, this is just a button with the letter b on it…" "But it will work!" "Hey, dad! I was wondering where you went." Hinawa said, coming over to the clearing. "Hi mom!" Lucas yelled over at her. "The omelets are ready if you guys are hungry." "Thank you Hinawa!" Alec said. "Hey, what are the boys doing? It looks like they're fighting some kind of cricket." "Sorry, what was that? Can't hear you. Not my kids, not my problem. I'm going to go eat that food now." "*sigh* Okay dad, sure, go do that. Boys? What are you doing?" Hinawa yelled over at them to get their attention. "Fighting a mole cricket!" Claus Said. "Well, breakfast is ready, come inside so you can get some before your grandfather eats it all." "Okay, coming! See ya later mole cricket!" "Bye Lucas, Claus. See ya later." Back inside the cabin. "I'm going to step outside for a bit." Hinawa said, going outside. (Dear, Flint. We had a great time staying with My dad, the kid were running around non-stop. We also had fun playing some of Alec's old board games. I wish you could have been here, the smell of sheep is always permeated in your clothes, the mountain air could've gotten that out. Oh well, I'll make some of your favorite omelets when we get back. Hopefully this gets here before we get back, these birds can get lost sometimes. Love you, we'll be back this evening. Your wife, Hinawa.) "It's nice to visit with Dad but it's also nice being home. What's that weird music? Must have been my imagination…" However, it was not Hinawa's imagination. This was only the start of many things to come…

end of proulouge

Chapter 1:

(time: 1:09 am) "Hurry up! We have to get out of here and fast! The other guys are gonna set of the other bombs any second!" "Relax, we got plenty of ti-" the other bombs began to go off. "Okay the bombs set lets go!"

We now pan our view to Thomas, owner of Thomas bazaar and local fireman. "Everybody get up! The forest is on fire! Get up! Everyone!" Everyone came out to town square. There was a large commotion throughout Tazmily village. Thomas went to Flint's house. Flint is a local Shepard, father of Claus and Lucas, and husband of Hinawa. "Flint, Flint get up! The Sunshine forest is on fire! Let's try the doorknob- Flint did you install this yourself?" "What is it Thomas? What are you doing with my doorknob!" "Flint! The sunshine forest is on fire!" "What do you want me to do about it?" "Help!" "How, exactly?" "Just come on!" In town square. "Flint, you should go get a map from Mapson." "Thomas, we've lived here all our lives, why do we need to get a map?" "You don't want to lose your way!" "Thomas, I've made a mental map." "I'll go get one for you. Hey, Mapson. Can I get a map of the sunshine forest?" "Thomas, you've lived here your whole life why do you need a map?" "Well because… actually you're right…" "So, Thomas, see my logic?" Flint asked. "Yeah, let's go." "Hey what's all the ruckus?" Lock asked, coming up to town square. Lock is a pirate, his ship is docked at the beach of Tazmily, and he is thirteen years old. "The forest is on fire!" Thomas yelled. "I'm right here, Thomas, I can hear you just fine." Lock said, slightly irritated. "We should probably get going before there's no more forest to save." Flint said. "Agreed." Thomas said, trying to sound brave. "Wait, I'm coming too." Lock said. "Alright, if you say so kid." Flint said

What is to become of the forest? Are the lives of hundreds of creatures doomed? Or will a miracle happen and put out the forest fire? Flint, Thomas, Lock. Save the forest and Tazmily from turning to ash!


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Hey everybody, I'm not dead! After… how long has it been? I'm not sure. But, after a while I'm back to writing! Yay!

Last time we left off, the forest was on fire! Tazmily village and The Sunshine Forest are in danger and it's up to Flint, Thomas, and Lock to save everyone! (Somehow).

"Since when were there so many bats in The Sunshine forest?" Flint asked as he tackled through a Mr. Batty. "How do you expect me to know?" Thomas asked. "I believe that was rhetorical." Lock said, matter-of-factly. "Rhetoriwhat?" Thomas asked. "Nothing…" Lock replied. "Lighter!" Flint yelled, seeing the collapsed man up ahead. "*cough* *cough* Flint, Thomas, help!" Lighter called over to them, he sounded terrible. "What do you think we're doing?" Flint said, running over to help Lighter up. "No! Not me! Fuel's still in the house!" Lighter said, sounding very concerned. "Flint." Thomas got Flint's attention. "What? Good lord!" Lighter's house was engulfed in flames. "Fuel's still inside?" Lock asked. "Yes! Get him out! Please!" "Flint, Lock, you go ahead, I'll tend to Lighter." Thomas told the two. "Got it. Lock, let's go."

Inside the house. "*Cough* I've been on a flaming boat before and it wasn't this bad." Lock said, chocking on the smoke. "I've never been in a fire before." "HELP!" Flint and Lock heard someone call from upstairs. "Fuel!" Flint yelled. "Mister Flint, is that you?" Fuel asked. "Yes, it's me, we're gonna get you out, just hang on!" "We're? Who else is with you?" Fuel asked. "Hi, I'm Lock. I'm the captain of the boat that occasionally stops at Tazmily." "I've never seen a boat stop at Tazmily…" This conversation was happening while Flint was trying to bust the door down. "A little help, Lock?" Flint asked. "Oh, right." *THUD* *THUD* *CRASH* "High five!" Lock said, holding his hand up. Flint just stared at him, looking slightly frustrated. "Kay." "Mister Flint, and Lock!" Fuel said, glad to have a way out of the inferno. "Let's get out of here!" Flint said, sounding relieved. Their advancement was blocked by a flying mouse. *BOOM* "Lock, what was that?" Flint asked, his ears ringing. "You know those cannons that I have on the sides of my boat?" "Yeah." "This is essentially a cannon but miniaturized!" *CRACK* "Uh-oh" Flint said. The house collapsed on top of them. "*Cough* *Cough* *Cough* Is everyone alright?" Flint asked. They were all covered in ash. "Yeah, you just kind of tried to tackle me out of the house but I'm fine!" Fuel said. "Don't mind me over here, just trying to lift a support beam of my chest!" Lock said, trapped under some rubble. Flint walked over to help get it off him. "One, two, three!" Flint counted down so they could do it at the same time and maximize the strength put into it. "Thanks." "No problem." They began walking back to where Lighter was. "Hey, Mister Flint, Can we wash off in the hot spring, my eyes are kind of burning intensely." "Ain't nothing wrong with getting a little dirt on you." Flint said. "I don't care what you say, Flint, I'm washing off in the hot spring." Lock said. "Alright. Good luck with that." Flint said. "Also, I'm going back to my ship to help people get on if the village catches fire, God forbid."

The now party of two arrived in the clearing where Lighter was. "Dad!" Fuel yelled, running over to him. "Fuel!" Lighter appeared to be really happy. "Flint, I'm going to help Lighter to the Yado inn." Thomas said. "I'm going to head back to my house, Hinawa and the kids should be back by now." At the home of Flint and Hinawa. "A pigeon?" Flint said to himself. He grabbed the note from the pigeon. (Dear, Flint. We had a great time staying with my dad, the kids were running around non-stop! We also had fun playing some of dad's old board games. I wish you could've been here, the smell of sheep is always permeated in your clothes, the mountain air would've taken care of that. Oh well, I'll make some of your favorite omelets when we get back, hopefully this will get there before we get back, these birds can get lost sometimes, you know. Love you, be back this evening, your wife, Hinawa.) "Something's wrong." Flint said to himself.

OMG cliffhanger sort of! See you all when I write next.


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

I suppose I'll be focusing more on this story now, don't worry, I'll update Adventures in Eagleland occasionally.

*knock* *knock* The sound of someone knocking on his door broke Flint out of deep thought. "Flint, it's a miracle, come outside!" Flint recognized the voice as Thomas. He proceeded to put down the letter and exit his house. "Rain? It hardly ever rains in Tazmily." Flint said. "That's why it's a miracle!" "Quit acting so indignant, Thomas." "Okay." "I have to go look for my wife and kids." "Great, I'll go… do something else." Thomas walked to his shop. "Bark Bark! (Take me with you! I can help!)" "You wanna help look too?" "Ruff!(Yes! What did I just say?)" Boney joined your party! "We should check on Lighter before we head out." "Bark! (Fine, but make it quick!)" Inside the Yado inn. "Lighter. Are you alright?" Flint asked, walking into the room Lighter was in "Don't you mean… alrighter, HA Haha *COUGH* Oh, it hurts to laugh." "I'll take it you're a fan of puns." "I got a million of em." "Well we were just checking in to make sure you were alright." "Thanks Flint." Outside the Yado inn. "Out of the fire and into the frying pan I suppose. Oh god, I'm becoming Lighter." In the sunshine forest. "The sunshine forest is only so big, they can't be all that far away… wait, what is that?" "Bark! (Ooh, I'll sniff it to see what it is! It's a baked yammonster.)" "I dunno, seems pretty far fetched." "Growl. (Would you just shut up and hit the thing?)" Flint proceeded to punt it. "There, happy?" "Bark! (Yes.)" They continued through the forest for a bit, and met up with some of the people in the forest. "What's everyone doing out so late?" Wess answered the question. "Well, we decided to search for Hinawa and the kids, they should still be out." "Yeah, they should." Flint said, his voice trailing off. "Everything alright Flint?" Wess asked. "Yeah. Let's get a move on, we should be able to find them before day break." They party moved through the forest until reaching a seemingly impassable cliff. "Damn it!" Flint yelled. "A tree's blocking the other path and now we can't get past this cliff. I have to climb it!" "Wait, Flint" Wess stopped the man. "this is one of those cliffs where you get three quarters of the way up it, then you lose your grip and fall, break your spine and lay there gasping for breath until the end comes…" "I don't want to know how you know what happens, but I'll take your word for it." "I do know a way to climb the cliff, though." "Tell me!" "I need to borrow your dog for a moment." "Uh, sure." "…and Done." He had tied what appeared to be a scarf around Boney's neck. "This is my son's sock, *sniff* GAH! That's ripe!" "Whimper. (That, sure is ripe!)" "Go, get him!" Boney ran off to Tazmily to get Duster, Wess' son. "Wess, why do you carry around your son's socks?" Flint asked. "They make good weapons in the heat of battle!" "…" Cutting over to Boney. "(Gotta… find… Duster… *pant* *pant* I haven't run this fast in a while. There's old man Wess' house!)" Boney began scratching on the door. "(Duster! Duster! We need you!)" Duster walked out of the house. "*Yawn* Hey there doggy, what's the ma- wait, that's my father's bandana, where is he?" Boney began leading Duster to the cliff base.

At the cliff base. "Dad, I'm here." "You're late, Duster!" "No one told me about a specific time." "Well, we needed you to scale this cliff face." "No problem. This area looks scalable." Duster began scaling the wall with what appeared to be giant… staples? "Wait, what is… *gasp* Flint, get up here!" Duster yelled. "I'm coming!" Flint went up the makeshift ladder with all speed. "It's a scrap of Hinawa's dress." Duster said, handing it to Flint. "She must be near by!" Flint said, with a hopeful tone in his voice. "That's the spirit, Flint!" Duster said. "Let's head on and find them!" A few steps later. "What is that?" Duster asked. *Squeal!* "Pig… men?" Flint said, sounding confused. "I'm more concerned about the Caribou!" *Squeal!* The pig mask activated the partially mechanized caribou.

Oh no! What will become of Flint and Duster? Where are Hinawa, Lucas, and Claus?

Well, find out next time.


	4. Chapter 1 part 4

Hey guys, I've been doing cookie cutter updating lately, sorry about that… anyway, when we last left off, Flint and Duster were in apparent mortal danger, and now we find out what happens next!

"What the heck is this thing?" Duster yelled, terrified. "I don't know but it's p*ssed!" Flint replied. "I've got an idea." Duster said, pulling out his wall staples. "How are those gonna help?" Duster proceeded to pin the partially mechanized caribou to the ground with the wall staples. "It worked!" Duster said, falling back into position, next to Flint. "Duster, we have to attack now, while it's downed!" "Got it!" Flint and Duster double teamed the caribou. It appeared to lose consciousness. YOU WON!

The pig men fled, leaving behind a… notebook? Flint went over to pick it up. "The animals in this forest suck, we need to make 'em cooler. So the theme will be Tougher! Rougher! Badder! We'll mix and match this and that to make whole new things! I dub it "The fascinating chimera project". Let's reconstruct and modify things slowly and steadily." "… Fascinating… chimera… project? Duster, you should take a look at this." "Okay." He walked over and began reading it. Then they conversed about it for a bit. "*Yaaaaaawn. What did I miss? I got really tired and decided to take a nap.*" Wait, what? Boney was seriously asleep for that entire fight? "Flint, Duster! We got the tree out of the way and something's happened!" "C'mon, Duster. Hurry!" "Flint, I have a leg handicap, y'know." "Than hobble faster! This might be about my family!" They arrived in the clearing.

They arrived in the clearing. "Lucas, Claus!" Flint ran over to the children. "Huh? Lucas, what's the matter?" Lucas was in tears. Claus was holding back some, trying to be tough, but it was showing through. "Perhaps it would be better if I broke the news to you, Flint." "What is it Bronson?" "Well, there's good news and bad news. The good news is, we found this Drago fang, it might make a good weapon…" "Tazmily's a peaceful place, why would we need weapons!" "The bad news is… We found it embedded… in Hinawa's chest." "…No… NO!" "I'm sorry, Flint." Flint flew into a rage, hurting everyone who tried to come near and stop him. Finally, Isaac cracked him over the head with the lumber he was carrying. Flint had fallen unconscious. Poor Lucas was devastated. Claus was trying his best to comfort him.

Flint woke up in the Tazmily jail. He felt dehydrated, and he had a terrible headache. "Bronson, please tell me that was all a dream, I got really drunk last night, did some things that people do while they're drunk, and you imprisoned me for that and I'm having a hangover…" "Is that seriously the best you could come up with to make yourself not believe your wife's dead?" "Yep." "Well, it wasn't a dream, I'm really sorry, Flint, but that was no excuse for hurting everyone. I'll come get you out later." Bronson left the jail. A while after Bronson left, Claus walked in. "Hey, dad." Claus said walking in, he had a slightly troubling smile on his face. "What are you cheesing about?" "I brought you an apple for breakfast." "Thanks… I guess." "I know it may be hard, but try to eat the core." "Sure…?" Claus began to walk to the door but stopped right before he went outside. "Dad, one day… I'm gonna be even stronger than you…" Flint began to eat the apple. "*Sigh* Dangit, Hinawa, I don't know what you put in those kids minds to make them think an apple wuld make anything better, but I wish you would've taken it out…" *CRUNCH!* "Ow… Wait, a nail file? Those kids are smarter than they look." Just as Flint finished breaking out of jail, the nail file broke.

Well, ending this on a slightly saddening note, we'll catch up with Flint next time, so we can hopefully get on to chapter two.


	5. Chapter 1 Finale

I haven't updated this story in awhile! I'll try to get into a regular updating schedule but school is back in and I won't be able to take much time away to write a long chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

As Flint walked out of the jail, he noticed Duster leaning against the building. "Duster, what are you doing here?" Flint asked. "Oh, hey Flint, I just wanted to get away from town for a bit. Poor Lucas has been crying at Hinawa's grave since the funeral, it seems as if the poor kid's heart is about to break in two." Duster replied. "I need to go see him. I'll see you later Duster." "Bye!"

So Flint walked into town and through the grave yard and eventually arrived at the clearing where Hinawa's grave was.

"Flint?" Alec looked over at Flint as he walked into the clearing. "How did you get here? Did Bronson let you out early?" Alec asked. "Yeah, something like that." He responded, Flint then looked over at his son. "Lucas…" "*sniff* D-Dad?" Flint spoke to Lucas for a bit to try to calm him down, but then something dawned on him. Claus wasn't there. "Lucas, where's your brother?" Flint asked. "I-I don't know!" Lucas responded, and then looked around suspiciously. "It's a good thing you didn't teach him how to lie, Flint." Alec said. "Lucas, where is Claus!?" Flint asked. "He definitely didn't take dad's pocket knife and try to avenge mom!" Lucas covered his mouth when he had finished. "Lucas! You fool! A pocket knife can't kill a Drago!" Alec yelled at him. Lucas then ran off crying. "Perhaps I was a bit harsh on him…" Alec said afterwards, thinking about what he had just done. "A BIT!?" Alec, completely ignoring how angry Flint was, said: "We must save Claus! Go get the Drago fang from Bronson and I'll meet you at my cabin!" "But your cabin is all the way up in the woods and Bronson's house is about 50 feet aw-" "That's not important! Just go get the fang!" Alec said, cutting Flint off. "Okay then…"

Flint went into Bronson's house to retrieve the Drago fang. "Flint, what are you doing out of jail?" Bronson asked. "Not important, gimme the drago fang." "Oh sure, here." Flint grabbed it, shrugged, and walked out.

Up at Alec's cabin! "Um… Alec?" Flint looked around for Alec, but he couldn't see him anywhere. *Gasp* *Pant* *Wheeze* Alec walked up behind Flint, extremely winded. "Alec, are you alright?" Flint asked. "Just *Huff* Dandy *Wheeze*." "Where do we go, Alec?" Flint asked. "I know some people who might be able to help." "Okay, how can these guys help?" "They aren't guys, Flint." "How can these ladies help us?" "They aren't ladies, either." "Well what the hell are they?" "They are neither man nor animal, male or female. They are just living beings serving an unknown purpose." "Sorry I asked… How do we get to them?" "Follow the beeping reptiles!" There were some arrow shaped lizards, each pointing to the next, occasionally opening their mouths and making a beeping noise. "Neat."

After following the lizards for awhile, they arrived at a pink shell. "This is where one of them live!" Alec said as they walked in. It appeared as if they had walked in in the middle of a tea party of some sort. "Oh, hello Alecypoo, I didn't know you were coming over for a visit!" "Hello Aeolia, It appears as though something has come up." Alec replied. Flint looked horrified. "Who's you're friend?" Aeolia asked. "This is Flint, he's my son-in-law." "Well, I must say, he's pretty attractive." "Alec, I'm going to wait for you outside." Flint said, then he tried to bolt for the door, but Alec stopped him. "Flint, stay." Alec said.

After the people who called themselves the magypsies pointed them in the right direction, Flint and Alec began searching for Claus around the drago plateau.

After a bit, they had to go through a cave. "Oh joy a cave." Flint said as they approached it. "You first!" Alec said, pushing Flint in. "Alright! I'm going!" When they got inside, they noticed some people dressed in what appeared to be pig costumes. "Excuse me!" Alec called up to them. "*Squeal!*" "*Squeal!*" After squealing, the pig men ran out the other end of the cave. After Alec and Flint climbed up to the shelf the pig men were on, Alec noticed something. "There appears to be some kind of metal pod!" Alec stated. "So I gather." Flint said. "I'm gonna see what it does!" Alec said whilst jumping in to it. "Wait! For all we know it could be a torture device or something to execute people with!" "Too late!" Alec said, shutting the door. When he shut the door it turned on and filled the pod with a pink gas. "Alec, no!" Flint yelled. A few seconds later, Alec stepped out. "I feel twenty years younger!" Alec yelled stepping out. "I feel like I just had a good night sleep!" He added. "We better see what those pig men are up to." Flint said. They exited the cave to see some kind of metal circle thing take off and fly away. "We missed them!" Alec said. "Wait a minute, those people are the ones who made that caribou a monster!" Flint yelled. "Flint, we can't worry about that right now! We have to find Claus!" "Right."

After awhile, they found one of Claus' shoes. "We must be getting close!" Flint said. "Alec, look around here and see if you can find any other clues! Okay?" "Alright… Hey! A baby drago, he's playing with somethi- Claus' other shoe! Flint we must be close! That drago is playing with Claus' other shoe!" "It's running! After it!"

After chasing it for a bit, they found themselves in a clearing. "Let's retrace our steps, at least we got Claus' other shoe back, we're not gonna find him anywhere around here." Flint said. "Uh… F-F-Flint…" "What is it Alec?" Flint asked, looking the other direction. *ROOOOAAAAAAAAR*! Suddenly hot, moist air rushed past Flint accompanied by a deafening roar. Flint turned around to see a half-mechanical Drago. "FOR THE LOVE OF THE DRAGON NO" *Getting into boss fight theme* "Flint what do we do!?" Alec asked. "The only thing that can pierce a Drago's hide is a Drago fang! Alec, distract it and I'll weaken it!" "Alright, Flint!"

After a long battle, the Drago had fallen over. Flint walked up to it, holding the drago fang backhanded. "This is for my wife." He said, preparing to run the dagger into its heart. "Flint, stop!" Alec yelled at him. "Why should I!? It killed Hinawa!" "You would only make that baby Drago go through what Lucas and Claus had to…" Flint closed his eyes and threw the tooth to the side. "You're right, c'mon let's keep looking for Claus."

Poor Claus was in a small chasm near the area they fought the Drago. They hadn't seen him and had left him behind…

End of Chapter One


End file.
